Trouble Times Two
by MoonliteCrescndo
Summary: Just a fun little romp into the lives of the Weasley twins...what exactly DO they do when our favorite author focuses on the golden trio?


I've never written a Harry Potter fic before, but I think the twins are hilarious so I had a go. Just a little something I thought was funny. Hope you enjoy it.

Read and enjoy,

--MC

Disclaimer: I am not J.K.Rowling nor do I fancy getting sued by her. Thanks so much.

----------------------------------

"Explain, George!" Fred said, getting irritated with his brother for the umpteenth time.

"It's not that hard. You see, you put slug skin into the potion when it gets orange and starts bubbling…you see, like that." George answered, demonstrating with his cauldron.

"No, explain what you said about the, well, you know." Fred answered; he knew how to deposit slug skin into a cauldron, kind of, thank you very much. George's eyes narrowed and he nodded, leaning closer to his brother as he whispered.

"This is the plan. Hermione put her spew hats out on the common room table. Ronnie-kins was made to watch them while she went to get some more knitting. We, however, as you know, intercepted them—"

"I know, George."

"Well, I was just setting up the story, a little background, you know…it's relevant, Fred!" He muttered, glaring at his twin.

"Go on, go on, you twit." George sighed.

"Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by dirty nappy pants over here—"

"I stopped wearing a nappy years ago, George!" Fred bellowed, interrupting their entire potions class. Snape wasn't impressed, you could say, as he glided over to the pair.

"Fred, I hardly think it's in anyone's interests to know your habits outside the classroom. Keep it to yourself, twenty points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class." He smirked and walked off, his robe billowing like a bloody villain. Fred groaned low in his throat, glaring at his brother.

"See what you did!" He accused.

"I did nothing, now will you let me go on?" George asked, as if nothing happened. Fred sighed and leaned closer to his brother. "So, we intercepted the mufflers and whatnot and replaced them with our own mufflers, which we knitted ourselves with our special wormy-wool." Fred dropped in pickle weed, which made a gentle hiss from the cauldron rise into their conversation. Looking at his brother, Fred shrugged and waved his hand to go on. George continued. "Well, what you _don't_ know, since you just _had_ to flirt with Angelina—"

"That was quidditch team business!" Fred whispered fiercely.

"That was not, you were yakking up a storm, Fred."

"I'm chuffed to bits over quidditch!" Fred exclaimed.

"Anyways, what you didn't notice was that Harry picked up one of the mufflers—"

"He didn't!"

"He did…and well, let's just say it slimed all over his arm and up his shoulder and attached to his back so he resembled an old hag with a hump." George motioned to his back for effect. Fred gasped. Snape growled. Lee Jordan chuckled. Snape took off ten more house points. Fred groaned. George continued. "So he went to Madame Pomfrey and she took care of it of course."

"So, it works!" Fred whispered excitedly, eyeing Snape warily. He completely ignored the fact that Harry was an innocent victim in their experiment. "Thanks to Mum for teaching us how to knit when we were bored!" He smiled. George hit him.

"I just think Harry is onto us. The poor fellow isn't too bright, but he has Hermione and she could figure it out." Fred looked scandalized that the hero was declared a little inept but then nodded.

"You're right, those two wouldn't survive without Hermione, bless them." He agreed. "So damage control." He nodded to George. George nodded back, dropping in some shriveled earwigs to their bubbling cauldron. "I think we should just ignore it. Hermione may be the brightest witch of her year, but it doesn't mean that she has time from her prefect duties and spew duties to sit down and contemplate us." Fred snorted. George kicked him. Snape glared.

"Alright, let's test out your stiffening potions." Snape sneered. He sauntered about the classroom and stopped in front of the twin's cauldron. "How about the Weasleys test it out for us?" He quirked his eyebrow. The boys nodded and scooped up enough liquid in to beakers. Standing against the table, both took a drink and instantly stiffened, much like the body binding curse. Snape whacked George on the shoulder sharply with his wand, testing out the potion. The twins were pretty decent in potions, considering they had to deal with mixtures when making their candies for the joke shop. However, this annoyed Snape to no end, but always begrudgingly gave them a glib B…the twins didn't question the grade. Chuckling to himself he motioned for Lee Jordan to pour a little of his counter-potion down their throats and waved everyone to go. Unstiffening, the boys looked at each other and smirked, gathering up their things and leaving the classroom.

"So, like I was saying. Let's just forget the whole thing. Alright?" Fred said, looking at his brother, who had paused. Following the gaze of George, Fred's mouth dropped.

"So…I guess by your reaction it means you know what these happen to be?" Hermione yelled, covered in wormy mufflers.

Fred and George had the decency to keep their laughter to a minimum.

-----------------------------

Hope you enjoyed that. I don't know if this is going to be a one-shot or I might continue doing many one-shots or continue this story. Tell me what you think, please. Thanks.

English dictionary:

Nappy: diaper

Muffler: scarf


End file.
